


Divine Headaches

by Ruunkur



Series: Divine Ripples [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hubert is a lot of fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: In a world where dreams tell you of your past life in reverse, Hubert understood where he would end up. And he would have done anything to get there.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Divine Ripples [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659364
Kudos: 28





	Divine Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! So, this is actually one of the shortest one-shots I plan on writing.
> 
> It was fun to write.

_Hubert looked at the note, holding it out to the commander. “If anything is to happen and the emperor does not survive, ensure that this letter gets to the winning leader.”_

_The man hesitated, looking from the rolled up scroll to Hubert. “But-” The fear in his eyes was transparent, his gaze darting from the scroll and back to Hubert several more times._

_Hubert let out a laugh. “It is always good to have a backup plan. Go, before I kill you for questioning my orders.”_

_The commander nodded, accepting the note and tucking it on his person. Hubert turned his attention to the battlefield, hands raised as the enemy approached. Distantly, he could pick out Byleth, the Sword of the Creator raised and Hubert sighed._

_“We couldn’t have done this the easy way, could we?” he asked, gaze flicking over the armies. They were closer and the Death Knight was down. He prepared a spell and his gaze flicked, catching sight of Dorothea._

_The woman shared a glance with Hubert and he aimed a spell at the person approaching behind her. With his attention directed to her, he didn’t notice the approaching professor until it was too late._

_He turned, tilting his head. “We must place our faith in her Majesty. Her victory… is everything.”_

*~*~*~*~*

Hubert opened his eyes, adjusting himself and looking across the room. He leaned over to turn his alarm off, getting up and stretching.

“How can you even be up this early? Let alone on a daily basis?”

The voice of the other causes Hubert to scoff, the man shaking his head. “Those that are early to rise have more time.” He moved across the room, fetching a pair of clean clothes. “Besides, I have to attend classes, it wouldn’t do if I started skipping. Don’t you have work to worry about?”

“Yeah, in four more hours. The sun’s not even up.”

“If you do not wish to be woken up so early, do not fall into my bed.” Hubert stepped out of the room, shutting the door and heading into the kitchen. Coffee was already brewing, Edelgard brushing hair out of her face as she looked over reports.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

Edelgard looked up, raising an eyebrow. “As opposed to you?”

Hubert shook his head, searching through the cabinets and pulling down a mug. He poured himself a cup of coffee, turning to look at the tests Edelgard was looking over.

“Almyrian history, how wonderful.”

“It’s nice to see that Claude got his wish.” Edelgard looked up, her hand stilling. “How is Ferdinand?”

“Full of his usual complaints. Honestly.” Hubert shook his head, sitting next to Edelgard. “And how is grading going?”

Edelgard let out a sigh. “Three of the classes understand the concept quite well. There’s two that are having some issues, but overall, they’re doing well. We begin our unit on the war later this week. I must say, I am quite looking forward to it.”

“Even though we’re the villians in the story?”

Edelgard laughed. “Every good story has to have a villian, doesn’t it? And, even if the means were different, the goal remained the same. Byleth reunited Fodlan and the church had less power. As for school, there have even been talks about letting the history department run a play. It’s going to be discussed later this week but I can imagine the horror that would be, in the end.”

“Oh dear, however will they even decide that?” Hubert asked, tilting his head. “And asking the history department?”

“Apparently, it’s due to my majoring in Fodlan War History. I can’t even begin to imagine what will happen if they do decide on it... “

“There were many endings in that war. But, they were fitting ends, don’t you agree?”

“Yes, a fitting end indeed.” Edelgard picked up her own cup of coffee, taking a drink. “Do you ever wonder-”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask.”

“If it’s anything to do with our pasts, the answer is no.” Hubert made a face, covering the action with a sip of coffee. “The other fools are welcome to brandy about, wondering if they could have changed the past, if something or another had been ever so slightly different. But the past is the past. There is a very slim chance that we would be able to effect it. It would be like ripples in a pond. They won’t reach far back enough.”

“I never took you for an idealist.”

“I am merely stating the facts.”

Edelgard nodded, flipping over to the next paper. “Will I see you later today?”

“Yes, unless there’s another bout of parent-teacher conferences. Endless prattling of how their precious little child couldn’t possibly be the source of headaches and disruption of classes. They’re perfectly behaved little angels!” Hubert pressed a hand to his chest, his eyelashes fluttering as he quoted the last person he had spoken with. “Truly, these children learn to mask their intentions far faster than they used to.”

Edelgard laughed, shifting in her seat to look at him. “I have very well behaved students myself. Though, I have heard the stories from other teachers about some of them.”

“I have never had an issue with a child coming into the office either.”

“Have you heard the things they say about the mean receptionist Mr. Hubert?” Edelgard asked, leaning her elbow on the table and propping her cheek up against her fist.

“I fail to see how such rumors-” Hubert began.

Edelgard smiled. “He’s secretly a wizard in disguise. He can turn a child to stone with just one glance. He’ll sneak up and eat you if you aren’t careful. He makes the bad students disappear. Someone even called you a modern day Hubert Von Vestra. My favorite is the students that claim you’re a vampire and get so surprised to see you outside. It doesn’t help that you only drink red drinks when you are outside.”

“Ah, yes, the inevitable rumors that always crop up. Sounds much the same as when we were teenagers.”

“Yes, yes, of course. You have a good day, see you at lunch.” Edelgard dropped her attention back to her papers, Hubert finishing his cup of coffee.

“Please, feel free to kick Ferdinand out of the apartment before you leave for work.”

“He has a key you know.”

Hubert glanced at Edelgard, a smile on his face. “Yes, but it’s still fun to listen to him whine about it.”

He put on his shoes after walking to the door, Edelgard shaking her head in amusement.

“And people wonder how you two are dating.”

“Let them wonder, because we aren’t dating.”

“Right and the sun isn’t hot.”

He walked out the door, looking up at the early morning sky. The sun still hadn’t risen yet but the birds were out. The air was a bit chillier, but he enjoyed it, walking out to his car with a small hum.

*~*~*~*~*

Hubert listened to the school bells signal the end of the day. He watched the children move about, collecting and gathering their things, some lingering and others heading towards after school activities.

Hubert picked up his area, glancing up as the front door opened. He narrowed his eyes at the green eyed stranger, straightening.

“Good afternoon, may I help you?”

The man hesitated, glancing from the door to Hubert. “Hello, I was actually looking for one of the staff members…”

“I see. And who was it that you’re looking for?” Hubert asked, his eyes tracking the man’s movements.

“A Miss Edelgard-” The man squinted at the paper in front of him, frowning, “Vestran?”

“Ah, school just let out so she should be in her classroom. And who might you be?”

Hubert watched the green eyes travel from the paper to him. There was something that flashed in them and he frowned, shifting in his spot behind the desk. His hand lingered for the briefest moment on a pair of scissors before he laid them flat on the desk.

“I am Claude.”

“No last name?”

Claude opened his mouth, looking from Hubert to the door. Hubert let out a sigh as Edelgard opened the door, a stack of papers in her hand and a frown on her face.

“Ah, Ms. Vestran, it looks like you have a visitor.” Hubert met Edelgard’s gaze. “A Mr. Claude Riegan, I believe.”

“It’s Re-” Claude stopped himself, eyeing Hubert. “Ah, I should have realized that where Edelgard was, her loyal servant would not be far behind. But, a school? I wouldn’t have guessed that you two would be here.”

“What do you want?” Edelgard asked, tensing as soon as Claude spoke. “Why are you even here?”

Claude glanced from Hubert to Edelgard, taking a step to the side. “I actually came to drop off an invitation.”

“And how did you find us?” Hubert asked.

“Well, you see, I looked you up.” Claude took a step back once more, feeling Edelgard’s stare bore into him. “I just came to offer you an invitation. Actually, I was going to give it to someone else, but I was told I was more than welcome to do it myself.”

“Hmm. Now, I only know of a few people who know who we are.” Hubert lifted a finger, pointing it at Claude. “Who told you.”

Claude glanced between the two of them, extending the envelope to Edelgard. “I was sworn not to tell. On threat of a lot of bodily harm. From all parties involved. Look, I know we were never friends-”

“That’s putting it lightly,” Edelgard scoffed.

“-but, I think you should be at this.”

Edelgard reached out, taking the envelope and turning it over in her hands.

“What is this?” Hubert asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Like I said, it’s an invitation, for a party over the holidays. There aren’t going to be many people there, thirty at the most. But, I think it would be important for you to attend.” Claude edged towards the door, Edelgard frowning at him.

“Why invite us?” she asked. “It’s not like anyone liked-”

“That’s not true.” Claude shifted, glancing between the pair of them. “The past is the past. I believe we can all move on. Honestly, the only reason the war was won by the Alliance was because-”

The three adults looked as the door opened, the student glancing from Edelgard to Hubert. “Uh… Mr. Vestran, I need paperwork for upcoming absents.”

“Of course.” Hubert opened a drawer, Claude raising an eyebrow as he glanced between Edelgard and the receptionist.

“How long will you be gone from class, Jonathan?” Edelgard asked, the pre-teen stiffening and glancing at Edelgard.

“Uh, until we return from break. Family death and…” The kid shrugged, Edelgard’s gaze going soft.

“Ah, you had mentioned your grandmother wasn’t doing well. Please pass my condolences along to your family. And, if you need to speak with someone, we do have an excellent counselor on staff.” Edelgard smiled at the student as Hubert passed the form over to him.

The kid nodded, turning and scurrying out of the office.

“Death is the natural course of life.”

“Yes, but we can still assist those that are grieving, Hubert.”

“Ah, Mr. Vestran? Are you two married then?” Claude asked.

“Yes, we have been for a decade. Is that really any concern of yours?” Edelgard inquired, her gaze hard once more.

Claude shook his head, letting out a sigh. “Will you at least think about the invite? I believe that there will be a few people there that will be thrilled to see you.”

“We will consider it.” Hubert placed his phone next to his ear, listening to the ringing before the man on the other end picked up.

“Ah, hello Hubert, how are-”

“Did you tell Claude where we were?” Hubert asked, Edelgard pinching the bridge of her nose. She leveled a stare at Claude, the man slowly resuming his inch towards the door.

“No. I know he’s in town, but he only showed up once to Lorenz’s weekly get together, two weeks prior. Actually, that reminds me. He mentioned that he wanted to speak with you about-”

“A party in…” Hubert looked at the invitation that was offered to him, frowning, “the Ethereal moon?”

“Ah, yes, it’s supposed to be December.”

“We haven’t used the old words for months in several hundred years.” Hubert looked up to see Edelgard blocking Claude from leaving. The man shifted, glancing around the office. The other staff members were gone for the moment, a meeting calling most of them away.

“Yes, the person who put together the invites must have been… waxing poetic about the years. I don’t understand it either. But! How did Claude find you two?” Ferdinand asked. “It wasn’t myself nor Dorothea.”

“Lorenz.”

Claude seemed to pale as Hubert came to the conclusion, his gaze darting from Edelgard and himself.

“Look, it’s been nice and all, but I literally only wanted to deliver an invitation to this thing. All the answers will be there, I promise.”

“I have a rat to deal with. Are we still having dinner Friday?” Hubert asked.

He heard the sigh from Ferdinand, picturing the man running a hand through his hair. “Of course, I shall see you then. Good bye, beloved.”

Hubert hung up without responding, fixing his glare on Claude. “You are free to go, if Edelgard doesn’t want anything else from you.”

Edelgard sighed, glancing down at her papers. “I need to get home and start grading these. Can you believe that the History department decided to elect my class to do a play on the war? Each class is going to have a different battle to prepare for. What a nightmare. Had it been the entire department...”

“Ah, you will have to tell me all about it. You are the history major of the Fodlan war. When did they decide this?”

“Today, after the morning staff meeting. When they mentioned it last, I didn’t expect them to be serious about it. We’ll start on it after winter break.” Edelgard let out a huff, shaking her head.

That does sound nightmarish. Do tell, what are you going to do about the blood?” Hubert asked.

“I believe we’re supposed to pretend it ended happier than it did. Lots of fake weapons, the kids should have fun with those.” Edelgard headed towards the door, Hubert picking up his keys. “How was Ferdinand?”

“That man has a knack for saying the worst things.”

“Is he still calling you beloved?” Edelgard asked with a laugh.

Hubert glanced back at Claude, the man staring at them. “It would do well if you were to pick your mouth up off the floor, Riegan. This is a public school and feet walk on it all day.”

Claude gathered himself, giving them a tentative wave before escaping out the door.

*~*~*~*~*

“Hubert!”

The man looked up from his table in the corner, nodding as Ferdinand made his way over to him. The man’s hair was tied back, his eyes sparkling even in the dim light.

“How are you this evening?” he inquired, taking his seat across from Hubert.

“I am well. Winter break has started, which means two glorious weeks free of children.”

Ferdinand raised an eyebrow. “You know, of all the jobs you could have had, I did not imagine a receptionist at a school.”

“And what did you imagine?”

Ferdinand let out a hum, glancing down at the menu before placing it to the side. The pair had been coming to the restaurant for several years and knew the menu forward and backwards.

“A spy of some sort or someone who spends their days in the deepest bowels of a library, where the oldest records are. Data entry of any sort, just not around children.”

Hubert smiled at him, his eyes lighting up at the idea. “While the idea of being a spy sounds entertaining, I don’t think I have the stealth needed to take on such a job.”

“But back then, you were always moving quietly. And even now, you move as silent as the night itself. You used to scare Bernadetta merely by looking upon her.”

Hubert shook his head, the waiter coming around to take their order. Their conversation fell silent until he left, Hubert shifting in his seat.

“And you used to compare yourself to Edelgard, as if you could ever surpass her.”

Ferdinand let out a sigh, but the smile was still here. “I only was trying to do what was best. How was the conversation with Claude?”

“He showed up the other day at our work. It believes I will have to teach Lorenz a lesson in keeping our presence a secret.” Hubert frowned. “He seemed as… laid back as I remember.”

“Do you think you’ll go?”

Hubert frowned, looking at him. “To some party? I don’t see the point of Claude inviting us. We weren’t well liked, after all.”

“Dorothea and I both plan on being there, as well as Petra and Bernadetta. It would be nice to see you two there.” Ferdinand paused, glancing from Hubert to the others around them. “Though, I understand if you would be uncomfortable showing up. Did you know that Dimitri’s alive?”

Hubert shifted, glancing away from Ferdinand. “How interesting, we were not aware. Where did you hear that?”

“Claude took him to one of Lorenz’s get togethers, the Golden Days one. Several of us were surprised to see them there, in fact. It looks like there’s been a lot of planning on finding nearly everyone for the event in mid December.”

“This all boils down to Claude, doesn’t it?” Hubert tapped his finger against the table top, shaking his head. “Does that man have nothing better to do…”

Ferdinand shrugged, glancing away from Hubert. “Like I said, Dorothea and I are going to go. It would be a pleasure to have yourself and Edelgard there. But, I will not continue to ask you.”

Hubert nodded, settling back in his seat and taking a sip of his drink. “I will speak with Edelgard about it.”

He smiled when Ferdinand’s gaze lit up, turning the conversation in another direction.

*~*~*~*~*

“Do you plan on attending this party?”

Hubert drops himself at the kitchen table, looking at Edelgard.

She glanced up from her papers, pushing the graded tests to the side. “I must admit, I am curious as to what is being planned.”

Hubert nodded, looking down at the invite. “Ferdinand mentioned it, during our dinner. He said that both he and Dorothea are attending.”

“Dorothea mentioned the same. Did you want to go?” Edelgard tilted her head, her brown hair pinned back.

Hubert let out a hum, reaching forward and tugging the pin out of place. “If you would like to go, I shall follow.”

“And what is that _you_ want, Hubert?”

The man sat next to her, looking over the paper in interest. “I want our lives to be peaceful. Can we continue to maintain that peace if we reveal ourselves?”

Edelgard looked over at him, brushing the hair out of her face in annoyance. She held her hand out, Hubert giving her the pin back. “I think we should go. It would be… nice to see the other Black Eagles again.”

Hubert hummed in agreement, looking down at the invite. “Then I shall put in an RSVP for the both of us. It looks like it will be held at Garreg Mach… how befitting for a meeting. Would you like assistance with grading?”

Edelgard placed the unfinished stack in the middle of the table, placing the key beside them. Hubert reached forward, taking the first off the stack and beginning to help in the multiple choice question, clicking his tongue at the state of some of the answers.

**Author's Note:**

> So, quick breakdown:
> 
> Hubert and Edelgard are married.  
> Hubert and Ferdinand are dating.  
> Ferdinand and Dorothea are dating.
> 
> Hubert is a receptionist at a school and Edelgard is a Junior High History Teacher. I... could honestly see both of them be really good with Junior high kids.
> 
> Also, I know I've been doing about a fic a day, but I don't expect to keep up this pace. Some of them are easier to write than others. There is an actual timeline to this story! Technically, Hubert's is nearer the end of the timeline. I'm writing them as I feel like. And there is a pattern to the names of these fics.
> 
> Claude's is gonna probably be the last in the one-shot writing cause his contains Actual Plot. Cause, there is an Actual Plot to this series, rather than. What you all are seeing.


End file.
